A Series of Unfortunately Awkward Events
by Threeandfourforever
Summary: NOT A SPINOFF OF A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS! Summary: A really really awkward story. Nuff said.
1. The Daybreak Dilemma

A Series of Unfortunately Awkward Events

**CHAPTER THE FIRST; THE DAYBREAK DILEMMA**

Raven lay in bed, awake. She was thinking. Thinking of those events that happened nearly two weeks ago...

**"Look, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," Beast Boy said. He was outside Raven's bedroom door.**

**"For what? You're not the one who-" She began to reply.**

**"No. I'm sorry that... he broke your heart." Raven let that sink in.**

**"He was the only one who didn't make me feel... creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not," She added hastily.**

**"Okay, fine, you're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not."**

**She gave in, opened the door, and hugged him.**

_Why do those words mean so much to me?_ Raven thought. _Maybe if I could let in some emotion now and then, I might know!_ She took a deep breath. _Relax, Raven. Just ignore it. It will go away eventually, just like all my other emotions._ She looked out her window, seeing the first rays of the morning sun peeking over the horizon. Sighing, she thought, _I won't be getting any sleep tonight. I may as well go make my tea._

She concentrated and, soon after, a black aura enclosing her and she disappeared.

A few moments later, she reappeared in the Titan's living room. Walking over to the cabinet, she noticed Beast Boy at the stove, wearing a chef's hat. This shocked her, because Beast Boy never woke up earlier than 8:00 A.M. Now he's out here at four? That was strange. She paused before getting her tea. Silently floating over to behind Beast Boy, she moved her mouth an inch before his ear.

"Boo," She said, monotonously as ever. Beast Boy wasn't quite as calm.

"Ahh! Dude!... Oh, it's you, Rae. Why'd you do that?" He said, clutching the stove.

"Well, let's see, I haven't gotten you back for the time you decided to... I don't know, maybe... breaking into my room _and_ emotions?" She replied dryly.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... right."

Raven walked to the stove. "So, are you making Soy waffles? Tofu bacon? Soy pancakes?"

Beast Boy grinned and leaned over, covering the pan. "It's a surprise."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "For who?"

Beast Boy's grin expanded. "You'll see."

Raven shrugged, walked back to the cabinet, and pulled out tea bags. She put water in the teapot she had, put the tea bags in, and put it on the stove. She pulled a book out of a bookcase nearby and began to read.

She heard sounds that scared her. First was Beast Boy saying, "Hey! Get back in the pan!" Next was the smoke alarm, followed by, "Take that, breakfast monster!" After that, she heard the sound of punching.

She focused on her book and kept on repeating in her head, _I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know._ Still, she heard, "Ha! I beat you, failed cooking!" She heard something go in the trash. Then, it was quieter. _How in the world is everyone still asleep?_

Soon after, Beast Boy came out carrying a steaming pot. "It's finished!" He put it on the table in front of Raven. She blinked.

"It's for me?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Yep! Just for you! Try a bite!" He said. She pulled up her hood to hide the inexplicable blush and peeked into the pot.

"Noodles?" Raven inquired. Changing the subject, she said, "Why hasn't my tea whistled yet?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, umm... about that... my first attempt ate your teapot."

"Oh, that's _very_ comforting. Now I'll definitely eat those noodles now." Raven replied dryly.

Beast Boy frowned. "C'mon, Raven, just a bite?" He pleaded.

Raven sighed. "If it will shut you up, then fine." Beast Boy's grin returned.

Raven picked up the fork he had laid out and stuck it into the pot. She twisted it and lifted it up, taking noodles with it. She frowned, opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and shoved the fork into her mouth quickly, to get it over with. She snapped her eyes open, pulled the fork out clean, then chewed and swallowed.

Still with wide eyes, she said, "It's... it's actually... good? Beast Boy, how'd you do it?"

Beast Boy, by now, had a grin the size of Kentucky. "A special ingredient."

"What?" She inquired.

"Love."

Raven blinked. She was glad her hood was up, since she was redder than an apple. "W-what?"

Beast Boy blushed. "N-not that kind of love! F-friend love! _Friend_!" He stopped blushing and said, "She liked it, she liked it, she liked it, she liked it!" He danced around Raven, who was now bored of this. Beast Boy closed his eyes, so he didn't see Raven stand up from the couch. Suddenly...

BAM! He ran right into her, knocking her down, followed by him. The living room doors opened and in walked the rest of the Titans.

"Mornin'-" Robin started. All they saw was Beast Boy, lying on top of Raven on the floor. Both were red as beets, apples, and all the red things in the world combined.

"..." Said Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin.

"..." Said Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy finally mustered up enough courage to say something.

"...Awkward."


	2. The Tantalizing Teapot

A Series of Unfortunately Awkward Events

**CHAPTER THE SECOND; THE TANTALIZING TEAPOT**

After everything was straightened out and explained, (excluding the 'friend love' and that Beast Boy cooked for her) everyone turned back to their normal selves... which was boring, so we'll skip that part.

Anyway, later, while Raven was reading, she noticed something. It was... quiet. Quieter than it should be.

She stood up and looked for the other Titans. Robin was alphabetizing his criminal files, Starfire was looking at a clothing catalog, (Raven had no idea how people could stare at clothes all day) Cyborg was typing on his computer, Im-ing people, and Beast Boy... where was Beast Boy? She checked his room, the roof, _her_ room, (which Beast Boy could be snooping in again), and even the basement. He was no where in sight.

Raven went back to Robin's criminal file room thingy and asked, "Robin, where's Beast Boy? If he's lost himself again, I'm not even going to look for him."

"I dunno. I think he mentioned something about Wal-mart or something, but I'm not sure," Robin replied, scratching his head.

"What a great leader you are," Raven said sarcastically, and left Robin to obsess.

Half an hour later, she noticed Beast Boy coming in through the living room doors, holding a plastic bag securely, another swinging carelessly, as it was tied to his belt.

"What's that?" Raven asked monotonously, pointing to Beast Boy's bags.

"Uh..." He said, hiding the bags behind him. "What's what? Well-I-got-to-go-bye!" He finished, shouting, as he ran to his room.

"Curiouser and curiouser!" Raven remarked. "Wait. What? 'Curiouser and curiouser'? What book am I reading?" She looked down at the book she was reading to discover it was Alice in Wonderland. "Oh. Makes sense." She continued to read, forgetting her 'strange encounter' with Beast Boy.

An hour later, (so much time-skipping!) she heard Beast Boy's voice call, "RAVEN! C'MERE!"

Sighing, she stood up and went to Beast Boy's room, to see him holding something behind his back again.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven asked boredly.

"Well... you know how earlier it was kinda my fault your teapot was eaten?" Beast Boy said, rubbing his foot against the ground in a guilty way.

"Oh yes, _kinda_ your fault," Raven replied with disdain. (Look it up)

Beast Boy looked at the ceiling to avoid her eye. "I felt bad that you couldn't have tea, so..."

"...So...?" Raven said, pushing him along through the sentence.

"...So I went to Wal-mart, got a teapot, went to the craft store, got paint and..." He finally brought out what was behind his back. A medium sized teapot was beautifully painted amethyst. On one side was a black raven, possibly painted on with a stencil. Raven gasped and grabbed it from his hands tenderly.

"It's... it's beautiful," Raven whispered. "I didn't know you were good at this kind of thing."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Neither did I."

Raven hugged the teapot and said, "I'd hug you, but I'm not much of a hugger."

"Except for that one time, after Malchior," Beast Boy replied, not thinking... as usual. Raven was silent. So was Beast Boy. Soon after, Raven said quietly:

"...Awkward."


	3. The Perilous Party

A Series of Unfortunately Awkward Events

**CHAPTER THE THIRD; THE PERILOUS PARTY**

Later, Raven was making tea with Beast Boy's teapot.

Starfire, who was making her lunch, asked, "Where did you get that particular pot in which you make tea, friend Raven? It is most suiting for you."

Raven poured her tea into a mug. "Somebody gave it to me." Starfire squealed.

"Joyous! Friend Raven, you have found the love!" She hugged Raven. "I am most delighted for you!" Raven turned red from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"Stop… hug... no... love..." Raven managed to grumble. Starfire stopped hugging her and looked at her curiously.

Raven sighed. "A _friend_ gave it to me. Get it? _Friend._" Starfire smiled again.

"Who is the individual that is your friend that gave the pot in which you put tea in, friend Raven?" Starfire inquired.

Raven took a sip of tea. "Just Beast Boy." She shouldn't have said that...

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Starfire squealed. She hugged Raven, who was puzzled.

"I am overjoyed for you Raven! You have finally mended your friendship with Friend Beast Boy!" She exclaimed. "We shall do the feasting, the games of the party, and the refreshments of party!"

Raven pushed her off. "I am _not _having a party; he only gave it to me because he owed me a teapot"

Starfire ignored her. "I shall be back to the Tower in approximately thirty-eight minutes, twelve seconds, and fifteen milliseconds!" She flew out of the window, leaving a bewildered Raven.

Thirty-eight minutes, twelve seconds, and _sixteen_ milliseconds later, Starfire flew back into the tower, carrying a few bags. "I am apologetic that I am not on time, I was the misplaced."

Raven groaned and glared at Starfire. "I said _no party_." Starfire disregarded Raven again and set up the decorations in the living room. Raven was tired of Starfire's defiance, so she used her powers, ripped up all of the decorations, and went to her room, leaving a heartbroken Starfire. Starfire flew out the window again...

Even later, about eight or so, Raven heard noise from the living room. Soon after, she realized the Titans were calling her. Sighing, she began walking to the aforementioned room.

A few seconds later, she heard them calling: "Raven! Beast Boy! C'mere!" (Or in Starfire's case, "Come to the here!") Beast Boy met up with her in one of the hallways.

"Whuh?" He asked her. She shrugged.

As they opened the door, the rest of the Titans yelled, "SURPRISE!" Beast Boy and Raven looked around at the room. It was decorated party-like.

Glaring, Raven said, "Do you remember what happened at the _last_ party? Something about one of the worst days of my life?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, this is diff'rent. This isn't a birthday party! It's a Booyah-you-guys-are-friends party!" Raven looked at the banners. They said, "Happy Booyah-you-guys-are-friends Party, Dawgs!"

"I assume Cyborg designed the banners?" Raven asked dryly.

Again, Raven was ignored. Beast Boy looked around. "Um, Dudes? What are we supposed to do at the party? Pin the tail on the donkey? 'Cause I'm against poking sharp pointy things into donkeys' butt."

Robin smiled. "We rented a Karaoke machine, and as the two main people of the party, you guys have to sing a song first!"

Beast Boy screamed and Raven melted Robin's 'oh-so-indestructible cape'.

"You guys either sing or you play spin the bottle," Cyborg said.

"Singing is good," Raven and Beast Boy said.

Starfire clapped. "Friend Robin, Friend Cyborg, and I have chosen the song. It is the 'Barbie Girl' by the Aqua!" Raven twitched. _Maybe I should have stuck with spin the bott- _

"NO!" She yelled. They thought it was in response to the song, but Raven was saying it to herself.

While Beast Boy and the rest of them argued, Raven battled mentally.

_Hey! I know I wasn't the one who thought that!_

**Oh no. We've been caught,** She heard sarcastically in her head. Her emotions!

_Never. Again. Deal?_

Raven never heard the answer, because she was being dragged onstage by Starfire. She thought she may as well not fight, or someone might pull out a bottle.

Reluctantly, Raven and Beast Boy grabbed their microphones and looked at the screen of the machine. The words formed on the screen and they began to sing:

**Hiya, Barbie!**

_Hi Ken!_

**You wanna go for a ride?**

_Sure, Ken!_

**Jump in!**

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_In a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic_

_Is fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me anywhere!_

_Imagination,_

_Life is your creation!_

**C'mon Barbie, let's go party!**

As they continued singing, everyone looked at Raven, including Beast Boy, who, for some reason, knew the words to the song. Raven could… sing? Good? Everyone was shocked, and it showed on their faces.

_Oh, I love you, Ken!_

That was the end of the song. Raven pulled her hood up more and sat on a chair. "For payback, I'm calling all of you by your real names."

Robin grinned triumphantly. "You don't know them. They're hidden in the secret files."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh, don't I, _Little Richie_?" Robin blushed and hid in a corner.

Cyborg laughed. "That was tight."

"Whatever you say, _Vicky_." (Short for Victor) Cyborg hid in another corner.

"Try not to throw me any more parties, okay _Kori_?" Starfire hid in a third corner.

Cyborg came out of his corner and pulled something off of a table. "_Spin the bottle time!_"

Beast Boy looked at him incredulously. "You said we wouldn't play it if we sung the song!"

He laughed. "I never said you wouldn't, just that you wouldn't play it _then_."

"Goodbye," Raven said, hiding her and Beast Boy in a black force field-thing and teleporting them somewhere else.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Now what?"

Robin grinned. "Get me four magnets and some super glue."

Elsewhere, Beast Boy and Raven appeared. Beast Boy looked around. "You're… allowing me in your room?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Soon, they'll give up and we can go back. For now…" She telekinetically locked the door. "…We wait." She sat on her bed and grabbed a book from under her pillow. Beast Boy pulled a comic out of his pocket and unrolled it. He walked by Raven's bookcase before sitting on her bed, reading also.

About half an hour later, she put down her book and sighed. "Beast Boy, how long, does it take you to read one comic book?" She peeked over his shoulder and gasped. Beast Boy had done the thing where you pretend you're reading one book, but you're hiding another behind it. Beast Boy was reading one of _her_ books. _One of the ones in Azarathian_.

"Beast Boy, you can't read Azarathian, can you? You can't even read most chapter books!" She said. Beast Boy blushed.

"I can read hard books _and_ read other languages… I just didn't want you guys to know." He said.

"Why?"

He scratched his head. "I can't remember." Raven sweatdropped.

"Anyway, it's probably safe to leave now, so…" She teleported them back.

A few seconds earlier…

Robin was holding two magnets and Cyborg was holding the other two. They had superglue on the back, which they avoided with their fingers. They saw a black void appear in front of them

"NOW!" Robin shouted. As soon as they appeared, he put one magnet on Raven's top lip and the other on her bottom lip. Cyborg did the same to Beast Boy. This shut both their mouths.

_Oh no, now I can't talk to any— _She thought sarcastically. She was cut off when Cyborg pushed her towards Beast Boy. The magnets began pulling towards Beast Boy and one thought went through her head: _I HATE YOU._

The four magnets came together and a few lamps exploded. In case you are dim-witted, the magnets coming together made it look like Raven and Beast Boy were kissing.

They frantically tried to pry themselves apart, but Robin just said, "Super magnets." When they tried to pull the magnets off, Robin said, "Super _glue_." Then the other three Titans burst out laughing.

And, as if to put a metaphorical cherry on the metaphorical ice cream of embarrassment, a compartment came out of Cyborg's chest and he said, "Say cheese!" A bright flash filled the room and Raven tried as hard as possible to throw the three Titans out of the window, but she was too embarrassed/ freaking out to use her powers. She did manage to explode the couch near them, covering them with fluffy couch stuff. If you noticed, I haven't mentioned Beast Boy. That's because all he was doing was blushing, then he fainted for a split second. But the oddest thing is that the entire time, his eyes looked similar to when Terra was there… but no, that couldn't be true.

Raven grabbed a random piece of paper and pencil and wrote, "Separate us now or I'll get my own magnets for _you._" Immediately, Cyborg ran to his room and came back with a bottle of Goo-be-Gone.

Robin looked puzzled. "Why do you have that in your room?"

Cyborg looked at the bottle. "I don't know," He said, also baffled. Robin shrugged and grabbed the bottle and applied it to the magnets. Raven and Beast Boy tried to separate, but with no avail.

Looking at the back of the bottle, Cyborg said, "'Allow twelve hours for full effect.' You guys are stuck together for the whole night!"

Beast Boy came out of his trance, grabbed the paper and pencil out of Raven's hands, and wrote, "**Dude, how are we supposed to sleep!**"

Robin scratched his head. "Very carefully," He said. A black force came from Raven's direction and pinned Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg against the wall. Raven grabbed the super glue and glued them to the wall. She picked up the paper and wrote, "Then you three have to sleep carefully, too." She _did _put the Goo-be-Gone on the magnets, but they would still have to wait.

Robin blushed, along with Starfire. Raven intentionally put them side by side, to add insult to injury. Cyborg was red too, but that was because he was upside-down. To annoy them even further, she left the Karaoke machine on. It started playing on the song, "My Humps". Raven and Beast Boy walked out, turned off the lights, and left to the hallway.

Raven used her powers to write out black letters in the air that said, "I'm not staying in your room, so we're going to sleep in my room." She added the alphabet at the end. Beast Boy caught on and grabbed the letters, rearranging them again.

"You keep letting me in your room today. Weird." They awkwardly walked to her room, due to the fact that they had to walk sideways.

That night, no one in the tower slept much. Starfire and Robin kept glancing at each other, Cyborg would've slept, but to turn off, he would need his charger. Beast Boy and Raven were incredibly uncomfortable that they had to stare in each other's eyes all night.

The next morning, Raven looked at the clock. Seven twenty-nine. She looked back at Beast Boy, and, noticing he was asleep, levitated the alarm clock next to his ear. It rang, sending Beast Boy leaping. Forgetting about Raven, he fell over, so this time, Raven was on top of Beast Boy.

A while ago, Cyborg set up a hidden camera in Raven's room that would take a picture in any embarrassing situation. It took its first picture then.

They blushed for a few minutes before managing to get up. They walked back to the living room and saw the other Titans on the wall, the Karaoke machine still playing "My Humps" for the thousandth time. Raven turned off the music and everyone cheered.

Half an hour later, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire fell off the wall. Robin landed on top of Starfire, causing even more blushing. Cyborg landed on his head and fell unconscious.

Raven dragged Beast Boy with her over to them and lightly pressed on Robin's head with her foot, making him kiss Starfire. With her foot still on them, she reached over and grabbed Cyborg's camera, taking a picture as she removed her foot, but Robin and Starfire stayed like that for a second before Robin jumped off of Starfire, as red as his costume. Starfire remained on the floor, blushing like mad.

Robin looked at Beast Boy and Raven and grinned. "You know, the super glue already wore off..." Beast Boy jumped back, and, lo and behold, he didn't drag Raven with him.

"Wahoo! No more Raven!" he cheered, then looked at Raven. "Oh, uh, not that I hated it... _but not that I liked it either._" He added, noticing Starfire giggling. Raven looked from Beast Boy to Starfire to Robin to Cyborg.

"...Awkward."


	4. The Good Games

A Series of Unfortunately Awkward Events

**CHAPTER THE FOURTH; THE GOOD GAMES**

Soon after everyone ate, Cyborg was washing dishes and singing the song that was stuck in his head.

"Whatcha gonna do wit' all dat junk, all dat junk inside your trunk?" He sang.

Starfire popped up behind him and sang, "I'm-a get get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump!" Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy stared at her in shock.

She continued, "My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump! My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps! Check it out! I drive these fellas crazy, I do--" She was cut off by Robin shoving his hand on her mouth.

Robin looked around shakily. "That was terrifying." Everyone excluding Starfire nodded. "We are never allowing Starfire to listen to rap again. Agreed?" Everyone muttered, 'Agreed'.

Robin turned to Starfire. "Never. _Ever._ Sing that again. Okay, Star?" She nodded, and Robin moved his hand.

"So..." Beast Boy said to himself. "What to do now that I'm bored? I can't play video games without Cyborg, and Cy's washing dishes... Robin is a sore loser with games... Starfire tried to _eat_ my favorite controller..." He picked up a green controller and rubbed his cheek against it. "It's okay, Beastie junior, no one's gonna eat you anymore..." He cooed. He set the controller down again. "I'm not going to play alone or I'll faint from my supremeness _and_ that it's too easy to play alone, so..." Beast Boy glanced at Raven while she made tea with her special teapot. He grinned evilly and got the superglue from the last night...

Raven sat down on the couch with a mug of tea, then grimaced as she felt something sticky on her back and legs. She tried to stand up to see what it was, but couldn't. She sighed a sigh of exasperation.

"Beast Boy, you didn't." Beast Boy came out from behind the couch laughing like mad. In the blink of an eye, he took her tea, put it on the table, then put a purple controller covered with glue in her hands. Raven's eyes turned black and she prepared to launch him out the window.

"And, for added security..." He trailed off and put a line of glue on the side of his right arm and quickly pressed his arm against her left arm. Now, they were forcefully sitting side by side. "Now you can't throw me! Ha! Smart, huh?"

Raven seethed as Beast Boy grabbed his controller. "No," She spat. "Now we're stuck like this until we get goo-be-gone, and _then_ another twelve hours!" Beast Boy ignored her and turned on the Gamestation with his toe.

"Wooooo!... Super Mario Kart!" said the TV. Raven inwardly sighed with relief. _At least it doesn't involve happy fun fun ponies or something like that..._

Beast Boy chose Yoshi and made the Yoshi noise in synchronization. Raven reluctantly selected Mario and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Beast Boy said in disbelief.

"Nothing," Raven said boredly.

"No, I _heard_ you! You said, 'Nice choice!' At the same time as Mario! You _knew_ about this game! And I haven't chosen Mario, so you wouldn't know what he said! You've played this before! SWEET!" Beast Boy ranted.

"No, I said it because you chose Yoshi, who's a green animal. My sarcasm just happened to match that of Mario's." She replied truthfully.

Beast Boy tilted his head. "Mario wasn't being sarcastic. He's complimenting you."

"No, not really," Raven replied. "How would you like to be minding your own business when suddenly you're plucked out of your daily life to participate in a life threatening race? I bet Mario is a Goth."

A thought bubble appeared over Beast Boy's head. It had a picture of Mario, then a plus sign, then the word 'GOTH', then an equal sign, then a picture of Mario with black clothes and hat, pure white skin, and black eye shadow. Beast Boy shuddered. "All right, let's just play."

The screen showed Yoshi Valley and said, "3... 2... 1... GO!" Beast drove forward, but Raven just turned and drove right off the edge. Beast Boy paused and put his hands over Raven's. "Here, hold the A button to accelerate, B to brake, move the joystick to turn, and hold R while you move to make a sharp turn."

Raven nodded and said calmly, "You _do_ realize right now you are doing the equivalent of holding my hand, right?" Beast Boy took his hands back as Raven said, "Guess not."

When Beast Boy unpaused the game, Raven drove off the edge again. "Hey, you did that on purpose!" He said.

"You're making me play video games, but you can't make me play them _right_," She said.

"Fine," Beast Boy said. "If you don't play video games _and _try to win, I'll send this picture of you wearing the clothes you got from Mother Mae Eye to every newspaper in Jump City!" Raven reluctantly agreed to play right.

Beast Boy restarted the game and Raven drove correctly this time. In fact, _really_ correctly. Correctly enough to narrowly beat Beast Boy.

"Dude! How-- When-- Who--" He babbled.

Raven smirked. "Most video games have to do with strategic timing, geometry, or just push every button and you win. You can't do any of these due to your small mind and tiny, tiny hands."

"Hey! My mind is average sized!... And my hands are delicate, not small..." He finished timidly. Raven sighed and they both were coated with black. Half a second later, the black went away, and Raven stood up, completely rid of glue.

Beast Boy stared at her. "... Couldn't you have done that last night?"

Raven froze and pulled up her hood. "I, uh, couldn't concentrate."

Silence. Beast Boy spoke.

"... Awkward."


End file.
